


Sex Toys

by Kinkylilbug



Series: Danganronpa Birthday kink [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Vibrators, implied dr0 character, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkylilbug/pseuds/Kinkylilbug
Summary: The Ultimate hope must be skilled in every possible aspect, and so they must train him in every aspect





	Sex Toys

Izuru’s breathing hitched as he slowly lowered himself on the large dildo. He bit his lower lip trying to stay as quiet as possible, focusing on taking the massive toy. He paused, having to allow himself to adjust. But the moment he stopped he felt the bullet deep inside of him coming to life again, causing him to let out a moan. The brunette quickly regained his composure before he glared at the older man, who sat on the chair across the room.

“If you truly want to be the ultimate hope you can’t be stopping half way every time,” he said simply as he kept his attention on the clipboard, jotting down every little thing.

Izuru continued to glare at him before he resumed where he left off, and soon had the entire toy inside of him. He sat there panting heavily, once again trying to get used to the feeling of being so full, stretched to his limit.

“You can start moving now.” He warned as he turned the vibrations up a bit.

With that little bit of motivation, Izuru slowly began to rock his hips, gradually increasing the speed. Soon he’d set a nice and steady pace for himself, unfortunately the other still wasn’t quite satisfied with him and decided to tease him. Izuru slowly began to become more vocal as the other turned up the intensity again, putting it to the highest setting. Izuru’s breathing became more ragged, soon he was panting like a bitch in heat.

Izuru couldn’t help but let out a string of moans as he rode the dildo faster. No longer caring about his pride and just wanting to finally cum. He leaned forward, using his arms to support himself and to give him some leverage so that he could go faster. All this accompanied with the bullet vibrating inside of him, it wasn’t long before he came once again. He collapsed onto the floor, his arms completely giving out. Izuru remained there panting heavily in a state of bliss.

“9 minutes and 46 seconds.” He said checking the stop watch before he set down the clipboard and walked over to the "Ultimate Hope”, grabbing his hair roughly, holding up his head. “Better but still not good enough. So lets try this again.” The smirk on his face didn’t go unnoticed as the exhausted teen picked himself off the floor to start this over again.


End file.
